Coffee shop
by mk94
Summary: Yup, a zland au. Columbus is a waitor in a coffee shop. One day he found a kid crying. When he decided to help him find his daddy, sparks flies. Tallahassee/ Columbus; Talumbus; Colahassee; SLASH! Boy x boy; I think its clear now...
1. Chapter 1

**This story was the idea of my dear friend PyqaFanGirl! You have awesome fluffy ideas and I'm happy to write them. I hope this is what you had in mind...**

**Also Just so you all know. This is an au, which means the group all a normal name. I call them  
>Tallahassee = Jack Mullins<br>Buck = Buck Mullins  
>Columbus = Jayme Phillip<br>Wichita = Christa Rock  
>Little Rock = Stacey Rock (AN: She hates that name, so she wants to be called Little Rock)<br>**

**Ok, now on with the story!**

**warning:Slash!**

Jayme found him standing around, crying while looking around frightened. "Daddy…" the child cried. It was heart breaking. Carefully he walked over to the boy. "Hello there, what's wrong?"

"I can't find my daddy…" The boy cried, rubbing his eyes. "How about I help you find him?" Jayme suggested. "D-daddy said to not go with strangers…" he sniffed before crying again. "Oh, okay. My name is Jayme. I work here in this coffee shop. And who are you?"

"My…*sniff* my name is…*sniff* …B-Buck…" the Boy said, slowly calming down.

"Ok, Buck. I just go over there and get my bag. I'm done working today. And then I help you find your daddy, okay?" With that the young waiter made his way to the counter only to be stopped by a tiny hand. "W-wait! Don't go! I' scaaared!" Buck cried again. Jayme stood there nervously, taking deep breath before his next actions. "Ok, come here…" he said, pulling the boy up and holding him so the child sat on his hip. The still slightly scared Buck hugged Jayme who gasped surprised.

He then got his bag and walked out the shop. "Wait, I have something for you…" Jayme spoke up and pulled out a Twinkie from his bag. "A Twinkie for the brave kid." Buck's eyes widened and he smiled when he received his sweet. "Thank you…" He whispered shyly. Jayme blushed lightly. For a bacteria clustering of child, Buck was really adorable. Buck sneezed, which caused Jayme to shudder in disgust.

"There, there…" he choked out, whipping the child's nose with a handkerchief. He looked away when Buck sneezed again into it (he had to ignore the image of the germs on his hand).

"Better?" The young man asked, taking deep breath to keep calm. The boy nodded and smiled. Jayme smiled back. "Sooo…do you maybe know where your daddy could be?"

"I…I can't open my Twinkie…" Buck whined and Jayme couldn't help it but chuckle. "Here, let me help you…"

**Meanwhile:**

"What does that mean, you can't find him?! You are the police damn it!" Jack yelled at two police officers. "Don't worry, sir, like we said, we keep an eye open. Your son can't be that far-"

"You don't know my son! Stop shitting around and- and-and…"

He broke off when he saw him with his little son. The young man sat his son down opened him some sweet and then lifting him up again on his hip. His heart jumped at this image. "Buck!" He shouted then, ignoring the officers and running towards his boy.

"Daddy!" Buck shouted happily. "That's your daddy?" The stranger asked the boy. Such a nice voice…keep it together, Jack!

"Yeah…I'm his daddy. Uhm, Jack Mullins my name."

"I'm Jayme, nice to meet you" Jayme smiled, shaking Jack's hand, Buck still in his other arm. "Look, daddy! He gave me a Twinkie!"

"No way!" The father replied excited. "Yes way!" The little boy replied, holding up his half eaten Twinkie. Jayme chuckled by this. "May I take him?" The redneck smirked. The teen then blushed and nodded, feeling embarrassed. "Of course! Here we go!"

Jack sighed relieved to have his son back in his arms, munching happily. "Thank you so much for-"

"No need to thank, really…" the curly haired boy chuckled nervously, shying away. The older man watched him taking out a little bottle and putting some liquid on his hand. "Any problems with my kid?" He asked, light annoyance in his voice, feeling lightly insulted. The teen quickly shook his head, "No no no! Okay, a bit. But that's my problem…I'm quite, you know…I have many phobias…and the thought of germs are creeping me out. And little Buck here had sneezed a while ago, so…"

"Oh, I understand…sorry…" Jack apologized.

"It's ok, don't worry…" Jayme replied awkwardly, rubbing his hands with disinfectant.

"How about coffee?"

Jayme's head snapped up. "…What?"

"You heard me, you and me, coffee." Jack smirked seducing. The boy blushed furiously, stammering some apologizes and suddenly ran away.

"Hey! Wait!" The older Mullins shouted after the boy. "Great…" he looked at his son, his mouth smeared with his eaten sweet. "Any idea?"

"He works here, daddy!" Buck grinned and pointed at the Coffee shop where they were standing. The father smiled at his son. "Wanna see Jayme again sometimes?"

"Yaaaay!"

"I thought so…"


	2. Chapter 2

Horror. The Horror! OH THE HORROR!

"Hello! Is Jayme there?" The little clown asked a waitress. It had red fluffy hair, colored face and while the right side was yellow, the left color was blue colored. Jayme already jumped behind the counter, trying to take deep breath.

Before he knew it, the clown was already standing in front of him. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed, his body pressed against the counter. "Hello!" The little clown greeted sweetly.

"P-please, don't hurt me…" the waiter whispered, clutching his notebook for dear life. The clown tilted his head to the side which made the red hair bounce. "Okay!"

"Fine…." He whispered"…fine…"

While Jayme avoided eye contact, the clown spoke up. "Do you like my costume?" Jayme's head snapped up. "…what?...Buck is that you?" The child giggled and nodded. "I'm a clown!"

The teen tried to grin, "I-I can see that…" Buck just watched him. "Do you have a Twinkie?"

"What…?"

"Oh! Sorry…Do you have a Twinkie…_please_?" Buck corrected himself. Jayme closed his eyes, smiling amused. "Of course I have. Here you go" he said and gave the clown his sweet from his bag, still not looking at him. "Thank you!" Buck said politely, trying to open the Twinkie.

When Jayme carefully looked up at the child, he yelped as this clown's face was just in front of him. Buck was also shocked and took few steps back. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled ashamed, "I just can't open my Twinkie…"

"No, okay, I mean its fine…ok, let me help…" Jayme rambled and opened the package for the child. "Thank you!" Buck said and bitt in his sweet happily.

"Sooo…" Jayme spoke up, "what brings you here?"

"Oh!" Buck remembered and took the teens hand. He squeaked at it but followed the boy out the shop.

"Nice to see ya again!" Jayme heard and saw the father standing outside the shop. "What took you so long, puppy?" The man asked his son. "He wanted to give me a Twinkie!" Buck answered, showing his bitten Twinkie. Jack looked at Jayme, who just shrugged and grinned, looking at his feet. "Now let's go! I'm going to be late!" Buck shouted and ran to a black car.

"What's going on?" the teen asked. The older man just smirked, "I bribed your boss and now you have free time."

"What?!" He looked back where said boss was counting some money. "Christa!"

"It's Ms. Rock to you, guppy. And now take your free time." She said simply and gave him his bag and shoved him to the other male. "Have fun~" She sang as she reentered her shop. Jayme just sighed. "Ok, where are you taking me now, Mr. Mullins-"

"Stop it, kid, and call me Jack. And I take you to a party!"

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!" The crowd of children cheered as a little girl, dressed as a princess, received her birthday cake, which was shaped as a unicorn. Then her mother cut it into pieces for them.<p>

"A birthday party?" Jayme looked at the older man. He just watched little Buck laughing with the other children. Sigh…childhood is something wonderful. When Jack looked back at his companion, Jayme was smiling at him. "What?"

The boy blushed, "Nothing…just nice. You look…nice…when you smile like that-OK! Forget it! I didn't say anything!" The teen rambled and quickly glanced the opposite way. He nervously was holding on his hem of his sweater. Mullins laughed.

"Don't be such a spitfuck!" He laughed, clapping the blushing Jayme on his shoulder.

"Look children!" The mother of the birthday child said. "Say hello to our new visitor!"

The whole crowd was looking at him. No, not him, behind him! Jayme suddenly heard a honk. "Hello my friends!"

Slowly, very slowly, Jayme turned around.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he shrieked, jumping up on the older man, who luckily caught him quickly. The clown who stood behind him also jumped a step back, shocked by this reaction.

"My, my…someone isn't fond of Mr. Funny?" The clown asked, laughing. "Stop scaring my friend, Mr. Funny!" Buck shouted, running towards them. "Oh? Do I have here another clown?" Mr. Funny smiled at Buck. The child smiled briefly before looking serious again. "Jayme doesn't seem to like you. But he is nice, so don't scare him, ok?"

The older clown glanced over to the boy and saw him flinching as they made eye contact. He then turned back to his little clown companion. "I give my best to not scare him again. Promise"

"YAY! Now come on!" Buck cheered and took Mr. Funny's Hand and pulled him over to the others.

"Well," Jack spoke up, "should that explain why it took him so long to get you out that café?" Just then Jayme realized that he was carried bridal style by the other man while he hold tightly on said man's neck and quickly tried to get down again. "Ye-yeah. Like I said, many phobias. Clowns are one of them…" he explained._ Can this get even more embarrassing?_

It could.

After the Clown left, Jayme was greeted by the birthday child.

"Wanna play with us?" The little princess asked Jayme. "Oh no, I mean, I-"  
>"Of course he want to!" Jack answered, pushing the teen towards the wild crowd of wild children. "YAY!" The crowd cheered, pulling him with them. "Hey Jack, I need some help here, would you mind?" The mother called. "Coming!" Mullins shouted back, following the woman into the house.<p>

**Meanwhile:**

While the boys (knights, clowns and cowboys) where running around shooting each other with water guns, Jayme sat surrounded by little fairies and princess. The girls were brushing his curly hair and giving it a nice hair bow while giving his face a 'pretty' make up. "Now you look pretty!" The princess spoke. "Thank you, your highness," Jayme replied, smiling as the girl glee at this name. The other girls giggled.

"And now let's play marriage!" a girl (a fairy) suggested excited. The others agreed immediately. Two girls ran off in different directions, getting few 'husbands to be'. "And you have to talk!" The princess told Jayme. He just nodded. After a while the first girl (a blue fairy) came back, with a curious Buck in tow. "What are we playing?" Buck asked. "We play marriage! Now you have to marry Sophie!" The blue fairy explained and pointed to the princess. The boy was thinking a while,"…okay."

"Okay," Jayme started holding a coloring book like a bible, "Do you, Clown Buck Mullins, want to marry your Highness, Sophie…uh…"

"My name is Sophie Sunshine," Sophie helped him.

"Oh, really? Ok, …marry your Highness, Sophie Sunshine, and always be there for her and play with her?"

Buck looked at his 'wife to be' questionable. She just nodded. "I do?"

"And do your Highness, Sophie Sunshine, want to marry Clown Buck Mullins, and always be there for him and play with him?"

The princess nodded happily, holding the boys hands in hers. "I do!"

"Then, you are now husband and wife." Jayme finished.

"And?" Sophie asked.

"And what?"

"The kiss?" By that Buck suddenly blushed.

"Ok,…you can kiss your wife." Jayme added and was surprised when Sophie jumped into the little clown'0s arms, kissing him on the lips. The boy was shocked and ran away. Jayme chuckled.

"I have another husband!" The other girl (a red fairy) shouted, coming out of the house. Jayme laughed as he found the other Mullins walking out.

"So, who I gonna be my wife?" He asked, rubbing his hands jokingly. His laughing stopped abrupt when the crowd of girls pointed at him. "We made him pretty! He marries you!"

"What!?" the teen squeaked. Jack simply sat beside him. "Chill, it's jus' a game," Mullins chuckled and put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "No! You are doing it wrong!" The little red fairy shouted. The other girls agreed. The men were sat in the right position, sitting across each other while holding their hands and looking at each other.

"Now we can start," Sophie began, opened her coloring book and pretended to read. "Do you want to marry Jayme?" She asked Jack. He held back a laugh and answered, "I do."

"And do you want to marry Uncle Mullins?" Sophie asked Jayme. The teen was completely red by now. "I…I…" he tried to answer. He watched the man smiling at him and leaning over. The next thing he felt were lips on his.

"You are doing it wrong again!" The girls shouted annoyed.

Jayme broke off the kiss. And Jack received a smack. The teen stood up and left the party, wiping away the makeup and ruffling his hair in his usual way, which made him lose the hair bow.

"Jayme, wait!"

"Daddy!" Buck came running up to him, preventing him to follow the other. "What is it, puppy?" he asked his angry son.

"I want a divorce!"


	3. Chapter 3

**To my dear friend PyqaFanGirl. Hope you like this chapter XD**

Since that kiss, Jack hadn't seen that boy for two weeks. The boy really knows how to avoid people!

"Do you know how hot you look, doing your work?" The client behind him chuckled. It was a blond around 25 years old woman with a damn low neckline. 'Nice view' he thought, but he always had had eyes for a nice butt.

"Thanks ma'am."

"Oh, don't call me that…Jack." She said sweetly, reading his nametag. "I was wondering if you want some coffee. When is your break?"

"Sorry, _ma'am_, but I'm not interested," he answered shortly. The woman huffed disappointed, "your loss then. How is my car?"

Jack wiped his hands on some already dirtied cloth, looking at the red Ferrari. "Well, nothing's wrong with it. Maybe you just imagine it."

"How silly of me…" the woman spoke and tried to look clumsy and innocent. She even made a gasp to try her tits get his attention. He didn't fall for it and just smiled politely and walking further into his workshop, tidying up his work place "That makes 40 dollars. Anything else?"

He heard her huff again and a smacking sound on his desk. She paid and left with her car, disappointed and annoyed.

Jack smirked and went back to cleaning some gadgets when his watch peeped. "Oh, have to go."

On his way to pick up his son from school, he looked out of his car window and watched a group of teenagers standing under a tree looking up into the crown. He noticed someone up there and stopped the car, stepped out and walked over to them. "What's going on here?" He snapped at the laughing group and many of them with their cameras held up. "None of your business, old man!" one boy snapped, clearly challenging the older man. "Mr. Mullins?" he heard from above.

What he saw made his blood boil. Up there stood the waiter, completely nude with his schoolbag covering his privates. Not only that, but he could clearly see that the teen had a black eye (and that he is currently blushing, obviously).

"Who did this?" Jack growled lowly, glaring at everyone around him. "Who wants to know?" The boy from earlier snapped back. "Don' mess with me, kid-"

"Donmesswithmaykiid…" the boy imitated him badly, laughing with the group. Damn, in Tallahassee he would have just punch this twerp right in his ugly face. He took a deep breath, glancing around the crowd. The other teens where holding the clothes from Jayme, even throwing them at each other.

Jack's hand harshly grabbed the leader's neck. The boy choked for air, demanding to be let free. "MY…F-FATHER IS…LAWYER!"

"Good, wanna hear what he thinks about your actions here as a professional. Jack growled dangerously. He glared at the now scared group. "Now give me his stuff!" He commanded and they obeyed immediately. "And now, get lost before I change my mind and kick your asses with your parents happily watching!"

Quickly the teens ran away, shouting angry curses at him. Jack sighed and looked up to the tree crown. "Planning to come down?" He asked and had to hold back a smirk as Jayme started to blush. "Uh…uh, caring to catch me?" He asked, sitting down on the branch he was standing on. His feet were now reachable for the other man. "What do you mean-WOAAAH!" Jack shouted surprised as Jayme jumped into his arms, letting his clothes falling to the ground. Jack's arms were around the boy's back and legs while Jayme hold on the man's shoulders and head, his bare chest against the man's face. Jayme reddened even more before stuttering that the bag felt down. Jack let his friend down and picked up the bag and gave it to the teen.

"No problem. Just take your things…" Jack mumbled, taking off his snake leader jacket and covered him from other curious people's looking, waiting for the other to get dressed. But Jayme didn't move, just hiding his lower half. "Let…let just get into the car…" the older man suggested with a sigh, knowing the boy wouldn't want him to see him completely. Jayme nodded, hold onto the jacket around his waist, watching Jack picking up his stuff and both made their way to the car.

"You can dress in the car, I have to pick up my little puppy from school," the older man spoke, opening the door for the other. As Jack started his car, he watched Jayme get dressed in the back seats from the rearview mirror. Suddenly he saw a butt in boxer short with printed straw berries pop into view. Before he could stop himself, he groaned low in arousal. A very nice butt. Said butt disappeared and a glaring Jayme appeared. "Did you just-"

"Never! What do you take me for?" The older man defended himself quickly, ignoring the adorable flush of his passenger. "We are here. I 'll get my son and you, make yourself comfortable here."

…

"JAYME!" Buck greeted excited as he sat on the passenger seat, looking at the teen. "Do you have a Twinkie for me?"

"Buck?" His father warned him. "Sorry…Do you have a Twinkie for me _please_?"

Jayme smiled shyly, opening his bag carefully. "Yes, sorry it's a bit-" Buck then took the sweet from his hand, "-smashed…"

"Urgh, can you open it for me?" Buck asked, holding it to Jayme. The teen just nodded and opened it.

"Thank you!"

"Will this become a running gag?" Jack chuckled, watching his son eating his Twinkie.

…

When Buck ran into the house, Jayme also took his leave. He was stopped by the other man. "Do ya wanna tell me where this came from?" The man asked calm, pointing at the black eye. Jayme looked down, scratching his head nervously. "Well, let's just say the makeup from the birthday party made me kind of popular in school."

"What do you mean?"

"I had still smeared makeup when I left the party and ran into those guys on my way home. Well, since then…you saw it."

"I'm-"

"Stop it. You don't have to be sorry!" Jayme snapped. "Just stop it! Stop being so nice to me! You may seduce other into it but I won't. I don't fall for it…"

Jack felt his heart sink. Didn't have thought that he was that bad…

"…damn, you are married! You have a wife! What will your wife think!? What will Buck think?!"

Jack blinked. "Well, you may tell her…but she's not here right now…"

Jayme just stared at him, waiting for explanation. "Where is she then?"

"I don't know. One day I woke up with an empty side. No clothes, no car, ...NO GODDAMN NOTE!" With that he kicked at his postbox which fell from his force. The teen flinched at that. "I…I didn't-"  
>"Of course you didn't know…" Jack sighed. "Is that the reason you slapped me?"<p>

The teen blushed, "y-yes and no…" With that he rubbed nervously his arm. "I mean…it _**was**_ quite sudden…" Jayme looked up at the smirking man. "I'm not sorry, though," the man replied.

"…andmyfirstkiss…" Jayme mumbled.

"Your what?"

"It was my first kiss, ok! I mean, look at me! Obviously I'm not quite popular which means I never had a relationship or ever a kiss."

Jack smiled at him and stepped closer. "Wanna go out?"

Jayme blushed. "Like…a date?" he asked and grinned shyly as the man nodded. "Ok…"

"Are you coming daddy?" Buck shouted from the door. "Yeah, in a sec."

"A number would be nice," he said, pulling out his phone and gave it to Jayme. As everything was arranged, the teen made his leave. "I wish I would have seen you like _that_ in other circumstances, you know?"

"Oh shut it!" The boy shouted ashamed and ran off, but couldn't stop grinning when he heard the older man laugh.


End file.
